Selection Tool
The Selection tool allows the player to highlight, or select, a specific area of their build site. Other tools, such as Add, Delete, Heal, and Smooth can then be applied to only the selected volume. Once you learn how to use the selection tool building becomes more efficient and you will discover techniques that set Landmark apart from all other games with building features. *It is the tool that may take the most practice to learn, but is one of the most useful because it can be used in many ways. *When using it with another tool, the selection volume will turn the color of the activated tool (eg. green when used with the Heal Tool) *It is used to create Designs (described in the table below). Entering Build Mode You can access all of the building tools by toggling to Build Mode in one of two ways: #Press Tab on your keyboard or #Click the Tools icon in the upper right corner of the screen. Though you can open Build Mode anywhere, you can only use these tools on your own Build Sites or on those you have been granted access to build on by the owner. Keyboard Shortcuts and Commands While using this tool pressing T in your keyboard opens up the Fine Tuning options. Combing it was several other keyboard shortcuts found on the far right on the Tools tab of the Build Mode window allows you to nudge this tool to precise locations. Uses There are numerous uses for the selection tool. To help you reference the keyboard shortcuts and commands, they have been organized in a table so you do not leave this page via a link to another wiki page. The table shown here explains how it can be combined with other tools or used alone. It provides a just a few example of the results you can achieve. How to Use *In order to use effectively, hold down the Shift key and scroll out first using the mouse wheel before you begin the selection process. Zooming in makes it difficult to see where you are moving it and may cause you to loose the selected volume. :*You can turn your camera angle too, making it easier to grab a almost any side of the tool. *As of Aug 2014, the easiest way to control this tool is to start with it at the smallest (1 block (voxel)) size. Click it on the ground or a wall (etc.) and use the mouse scroll wheel to change the starting size. Important info about manipulation options :Once you have clicked in the area you want to enclose, you can manipulate the tool by either dragging on the faces (large sides) or by dragging on the small "handles" (triangles) on the corners. The method you chose will cause that area to have a pale blue tint, so you know that is the area you will be using the move the tool. *The using the faces (flat areas between the "handles") allows for smaller, more precise expansion of the tool from 1 block to the size of the area you'd like to cover, while the second method allows for quickly selecting large areas. *Using the "handles" tends to allow for quickly enclosing very large area, but can be extremely awkward and unpredictable to control for some players. :*If you find the above is happening with the first method (using faces) you need to click once on one of the handles to reset the speed of the tool. Step-by-Step: :The Selection tool can be manipulated into any square or rectangular shape by: #Clicking in the desired area to activate the tool in the area you want to manipulate #Placing the mouse over either "handles" (small arrows on each corner) or any of a the "faces" (the flat sides), while holding down the L mouse button and #Dragging the selection tool over the area you want to enclose for use with most other building tools *The steps you take after this stage depend on what you want to do. For example if you want to delete the enclosed area, you would click on the delete tool in your hotbar, place it on the selection volume and L click; doing so deletes the object or natural landscape within the selection volume. *See the table above in the Uses section describes numerous keyboard shortcuts and commands. Demonstration Videos :The video linked here is outdated in the terminology it uses and some of the keyboard commands; however it is being retained because it may help some understand the basic process. *Basic uses only, mostly to teach general manipulation using the faces or "handles" in a 7 minute tutorial (Does not show copy/paste and design creation. That is in separate video on the same channel) *An advanced technique, one of many uses (may change during beta, added here to aid understanding its the potential of the selection tool) here Suggested Reading If you are new to Landmark, you may want to read the following pages: *Building Tools - to return to the page with an overview of all tools, commom building terminology and more. *Designs - to learn about designsand how they will save you time and effort while building. *Tweak Mode - so you can learn how to make the most of anything you copy/paste or templates when you want to use them later. *Voxel Board - to learn one of the best ways to make the most of your building time and experimentation. Category:Building tools